The present invention relates to novel graft copolymers having a dye mordanting capability. Accordingly, the novel graft copolymers of the present invention are particularly useful in diffusion transfer film products and details relating to their use in such products are described in my above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,814 which is expressly incorporated here in its entirety.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide novel graft copolymers having a dye mordanting capability.
Another object is to provide novel graft copolymers having temperature-inverting permeability characteristics.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide novel graft copolymers obtainable in greater than 99% conversion yields.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel graft copolymers capable of forming aqueous emulsions that are characterized by excellent stability, high solids content, low viscosity, and coatability at neutral and/or high alkaline pH.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide novel graft copolymers having the same mole ratio of reactants, but having different alkali permeability characteristics.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.